Master's orders
by Apple Piggy
Summary: Going to Konoha's village, attending the academy there. It was all her master's order. Everything she does is for the master and master only. But, making friends and enjoying her time there, was it also just part of the order? (Plan to make reverse Harem)
1. Chapter 1

First story, so show some mercy? LOL. I made it out of pure boredom. Planning to make it a reverse Harem, you know, where more than three boys goes after the girl.

* * *

I blink for a few times as I stare at the village, it looks so peaceful, maybe too peaceful. It's too suspicious when something's very nice. I'll make sure to fulfill master's command, even if it means risking my life.

I slowly walk round the village. It is certainly different from 'home'. When I feel that I've bumped into someone, I got ready to defend myself just in case they'll hit me. Instead, the person stands up and apologizes to me. I stare blankly at that person and watch her escape after sensing the awkward atmosphere.

I stop my steps as I stare at the academy. It wasn't special, not at all. But, it was normal, something that I don't see too often. I've heard that the nine-tailed fox boy attends here. This is going to make master's wish come true easier.

I enter the classroom and look around. The sensei is not here yet, do I have to stand and greet him until he's here. No one seems to notice me yet. I blink and widen my eyes in surprise to what I've seen.

I shake my head and tell myself to keep quiet and not speak unless I am asked to. It seems that boys and boys relationship are accepted here. I made a mental note to myself to remember that rule. Well, from I have seen just now explain quite well why I am thinking like this. Those two boy have just… kissed.

I got alert when I hear the door open but soon calm down when I saw it was the sensei of the class. He looks at me and says, "Class, this is Takeda Aoi, please take good care of her." I bow ninety-degrees to them, remembering that it was the proper way to bow.

"We'll be creating the 3 person team. Each team will have a Jounin sensei. Since Takeda-san has transferred today, there will be one team where there are 4 persons in it. Why don't you take a seat beside Sasuke and Naruto."

I nod but when I notice the change of atmosphere in the room, I stop walking. "Takeda-san?" I shake my thoughts of and sit between the two boys. I look on my left side. I stare at the boy for a few seconds but look away for it is rude to stare.

That person was an Uchiha, no? I turn to my right and widen my eyes as I realize who he was immediately. The nine-tail fox demon is in him.

"Team seven, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Takeda Aoi."

"What?! Me and Sasuke?!" I flinch when I hear a loud voice from my right, it's not good to yell, does he not know proper manners? After the sensei left, I was surprised to see an angry pink haired girl and blonde.

"You! Sasuke's mine, so back off!" I heard the blonde one said, but the pink haired girl doesn't look to happy as well, "No! His mine!"

I was surprised to hear what they had said, it seems Konoha isn't as peaceful as I thought it would be then. I see… I better not let my guard down because of their appearance.

"H-he's yours?"

They answered me 'yes' the same time which make me furrowed my eyebrows. Then, is that's the case it means that…

"He's a slave?"

After hearing what had I say, they all kept quiet. What? Is that a taboo word? Well, if that is now that's weird, being a slave is something to be proud of at 'home' are they advised not to show anything that means war?

"Gyahahahahaha!"

I widen my eyes in surprised, the nine tailed fox demon laughed? I was utterly confused, what's going on? The blonde girl pats my head and say, "It's okay, you're innocent enough, you won't take him away from me."

I blink a few times when she said the word 'innocent' it wasn't a familiar word to me. No one ever described me using that word. "Hey, Sasuke's mine!" Again, the pink haired girl and the blonde girl start fighting.

"Why don't you ask him who's his master?"

The girls stop fighting and the pink haired one shakes her hand while she says, "There's no need to! I mean, we're not his masters." I tilt my head, this time being even more confused. The pink haired girl smile and pats my shoulder. "You see, the feeling of ours are well, love!" I flinch when I hear that word, 'love' it isn't something common right? I furrowed my eyebrows as I look at the Uchiha. It isn't something common so why doesn't he cherish it?

When finally school's over I can see everyone escorted home by their parents. How unfair. Master is not here. I… am alone. Soon, I felt someone pulling me away. I got alarmed as I thought someone has just kidnapped me. I lower my guard down as I saw the nine-tail demon fox boy.

"What are you doing?"

He grins widely and say, "Saving the girl from the monsters, of course!" I tilt my head in confusion, "There were monsters?" He laughs and says, "Yep, especially one monster called loneliness." I widen my eyes as he say, "You felt that too, right?"

I shake my head as I state firmly, "I am not alone." He lets go of my hand in surprise and bows as he say, "Sorry! I guess you should uh… go with your parents now, huh?" I look at him and say, "I don't have one."

He looks confused after hearing what I said and I just say, "My master is the only one I have now." He nods and asks me, "Where is he now?" I replied easily, "He's at home."

"Then why are you not home?" I stare at him with emotionless eyes and say, "Because it is master's command." He holds my hand again and says, "Well then, until you go back to your master I'll accompany you. Where do you live?"

He accompanies me along the way to the place where I currently live. "Hey! I live there too! Great, we're even in the same apartment! Which floor are you?" I quickly reply "Third." He looks sad, though. Why? Am I in the same floor as him? Does he hate my presence?

"Aw… And I thought we could be same floors." I furrowed my eyebrows, "Why are you upset?" He grins and say, "Because I'll miss you!" I was surprised to hear what he had said, 'miss', another unusual word…

"Oh well, goodbye, see you tomorrow!" I nod and went in my current 'home'.

* * *

For some reason it felt short? So um, review! I'll be posting the next chapter soon! :D I was resisting the urge to add humor since it doesn't fit well with the mood, but I did show slight humor. :) I hope you guys noticed it?


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter! I hope you guys like it?

Me: I don't own Naruto!

Sakura: If she does she'll add more romance!

Sasuke: *mumbles to himself* Thank goodness she isn't the owner.

* * *

I sigh softly as I take a seat in the classroom. That was the place where they've asked us to wait our sensei, did I come late? Just then, I hear the door opening, revealing the Uchiha. He stars at me while I just nod my head as a sign of greeting, he ignores me though.

I sit there awkwardly with him as the atmosphere was quiet, too quiet. I shake my head as my eye lids start to get heavy. No, no, no, I can't sleep if there's no master, or else I'll… "Hello!" I got back my energy when I saw the pink haired girl in front of me, greeting me. "Hello." I greet back, and she takes a seat between me and the Uchiha.

Ah that's right. I don't know their names yet. "I forgot to introduce myself yesterday, I'm Haruno Sakura, and this is Uchiha Sasuke." The nine-tail fox boy bursts I and says, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Future Hokage!"

I blink at him a few times and nod to him, what a weird thought. Shouldn't he be angry? I frown as I got even more confuse, they hated him, called him names, ignored him, and is there not a reason to not kill them?

My attention was then caught by Uzumaki-san when I saw him placing the duster on the door, what is that for? Haruno-san doesn't look happy about that, do friends always fight? When I saw the sensei opening the door and the duster felt I widen my eyes in surprise.

Uzumaki-san burst into laughter while Haruno-san tried to explain herself. I on the other hand quickly bow ninety-degrees as a sign of respect and apologizing to him.

"Hmm, how can I say this? My first impression is… I don't like you guys!"

I flinch when he said that, I see, well, a person's mind cannot be changed, can it? Then, I followed the sensei to the roof top.

Let's begin with some introductions. A basic thing… your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and hobbies. "Hey why don't you introduce yourself first?!" I stare at Uzumaki-san then at Haruno-san when she says, "Yeah, you look suspicious!"

In the end, I stare at the sensei. Well, yes, his appearance is quite suspicious. His hair is silver and has a mask covering most of his face, his Leaf hand band is slanted covering one eyes. "Oh me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desires to tell you guys my likes and dislikes. Dreams for future? Hmm… I have lots of hobbies."

Haruno-san then looks at us as she says, "So… all we learned was… his name?" I nod in response. He's suspicious, too suspicious. "Now, it's your turn from the right." I blink as my eyes landed on Uzumaki-san.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, especially those that Iruka sensei buys me! I hate waiting for the ramen though. My dream is to surpass the Hokage and let everyone acknowledge me as the strongest ninja!" I frown after hearing his dreams, that's not going to be easy. "My hobbies are pranks I guess!"

I turn to the Uchiha, it was his turn now. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have tons of things I like but I don't really have anything I like. I have an ambition, the resurrection of my clan and… to kill a certain man." I nod after hearing what he said and wish him luck in it.

Then, it was Haruno-san's turn. "My name is Haruno Sakura the thing I like is…" I tilt my head in confusion as I see her turning to the Uchiha. "My hobby is…" Again she looks at the Uchiha, I don't understand. "Should I say out my dream? Oh my!" I sigh softly, it wasn't nice being the only one confused. "Oh, I hate Naruto"

It was my turn this time and get up and bow ninety degrees, wanting to be polite. I sit back back down and say, "My name is Takeda Aoi. I like my master, especially when he compliments me. I dislike disappointing my master. My hobby is serving the master. My dream…" I think of it for a while, what should I say? Sure, I can say it's about master but… what would I do if master is gone?

"Aoi?" I slowly reply "I haven't decided on it, yet." There was silence for a while but then the sensei starts speaking once more. "Tomorrow meet me at the training grounds, same time. We'll be having survival training. Also, don't eat breakfast. You'll puke if you do."

I made a mental note to myself to everything he says. I bid Haruno-san farewell, while when I was just going to do the same to the Uchiha but he was gone. Uzumaki-san accompanies me back home again. I'll have to thank him for that.

"Hey, I'll treat you ramen today!" I was surprised, but then had to decline his offer. "Thank you, Uzumaki-san, but I don't want to give you trouble." He shakes his head and say, "No worries, it's on me!" Before I could reject him, he drags me along with him and we end up in a ramen stall.

"Now, eat up!" I look at the ramen, and then bow nod to him as a sign of gratefulness. "You know, you're too polite." I blink a few times as I stare at him confusedly, isn't that something good? "We're friends, so you can just call me Naruto." I shake my head as I say, "It is impolite to-"

"Nu-uh! Say Naruto." I bit lips, insisting to not call him that. He pouts and says, "Follow what I say." He turns to face me, "Na." I slowly repeat the word, "Na." He then continues on. "Ru." I did the same "Ru." He grins and say, "To!" I followed him, "To."

"Now say all of it without pausing." I nod as I obediently follow his orders. "Naruto." He gives me a thumbs up and say, "Now, it's time for Sakura's!" I shake my head. It's hard for me. "Sa… Ku…. Ra… Now repeat!" I slowly say, "Sa… ku… ra…" He smiles and says, "Sakura!" I slowly say, "Sakura."

He pats my head, "Say ah…" I said 'ah' just like he wished, obviously confuse by what he was going to do next. He feeds me the ramen and smile while saying, "Good job!" I stare blankly at him and slowly smile, how warm… He claps his hands and say, "Say Duck-butt." Again, I follow him, "Duck-Butt." Is there anyone named like that? Naruto then says, "Whenever you see Sasuke, call him that, it's a nickname."

I tilt my head, a nickname? "Yes, that's what friends call each other with, I do that too!" I nod, but wait, has the Uchiha had acknowledge me as a friend? "We'll all friends in team 7!" I nod to him, friends… what a weird word. After eating we went back to each of our houses. I sit down as I stare at the plain wall, I managed to forget about master just now, that... that isn't something nice.

I stare at the ceiling this time as I mumble to myself, "Naruto, Sakura... Duck-butt." I smile, I hope time pass by faster.

* * *

As you can see, I tried added some humor in it, I hope it doesn't go off mood? XXD


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, the third chapter! :D BTW, Thanks to SkyLion27 for following me! Yay, at least I know people read this story.

Me: I do not own Naruto

Temari: Heh, if she did she'll make everyone fall for Gaara instead of Sasuke.

Sasuke: For some reason I wished she was the owner...

Gaara: ...

* * *

I look at the others after I reached the training grounds. Naruto greets me with a big grin on his face which I nod back. Sakura on the other hand waves at me. Um, D-duck-butt? Well, he ignores me, again. "Did you sleep well, Aoi?" I blink, surprised by Naruto suddenly calling me.

I was going to tell him that I didn't slept last night. But, I was interrupted by the sensei. "Hey, guys. Good morning." Naruto and Sakura both shouted, "You're late!" The sensei ignores them and then places an alarm clock on the ground. "Okay, it's set for noon."

We all were in confusion. "Here are three bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon. Also, those who can't get the bells will be tied up and no lunch for them." I nod but soon notice the others look upset, is not eating something uncommon here? Don't they get punished by not eating?

"The person who doesn't take a bell fails and will be sent back to the academy. You won't succeed unless you have the intent to kill me." I tense up, go back to the academy? I frown. No, I will not go back, I will not disappoint master.

Sakura seems worried about the sensei but Naruto on the other hand seemed so confident. I widen my eyes when I see Naruto charging towards the sensei after he called him, 'Dead last'. The sensei caught him without any problem. I was amazed to see how fast the sensei was, so this is the Jounin of the Leaf village. "Slow down I haven't even said start yet."

Well, he is right. I can't succeed if I don't have the wish to kill him. I get ready in my defensive position and notices that everyone also does the same.

"Start!"

I went into hiding immediately, but I have decided to hide the nearest to him. "The first basics of ninja training are to hide you well." I look around, the others have hid well, but Naruto is a bit… "Come and fight me!"

Naruto charges towards him and I flinch a bit, I do hope no one gets hurt. Even though I know that everyone would get hurt but I at least hope it's not in critical condition. But, as he and Naruto fights I observe him more.

He certainly do not take us seriously, considering the way that he reads a book while battling with Naruto, I find that quite rude, master would always advise me to be polite no matter where, so it was quite hard to cope with their impoliteness.

"Get out of there you'll get killed!" I frown as I turn away in disgust. The sensei sure does not have any manners. "Two total morons." I was surprised to hear someone speak, I look above and saw the Uchiha, I mean Duck-Butt observing them.

I smile as I saw tons around the sensei. Naruto isn't as stupid as you think he is. "I'm going to punch you!" I sigh, of course, it was a nice plan, but not nice enough of the sensei. He used the Kawamari-jutsu, didn't he?

"A bell!" I tense up. Oh no, that's the most common trick, please don't fall for it… As much as I like Naruto but he's quite… dense. I sigh as I saw him hanging on a tree. I was planning to attack on but stopped when I saw shurikens on his face. Hmph, I see, then I shall act afterwards then. I frown as I saw the sensei turn into a log. I see, it's not nice to underestimate your opponent, is it? Ah, that's right, master has also labelled this to the impolite section, oh no, I've rebelled against master's orders.

I shivered as I heard a scream. That was Sakura's, I hope she's okay… I continue observing the Uchiha's, I mean Duck Butt and the sensei fight. It was intense, I'll be sure to gain enough information after this. I widen my eyes as I saw Duck-Butt use a fire jutsu, it was powerful, but not enough for the sensei. I blink in surprised after seeing the sensei pulling Duck-butt down.

"You can come out now Aoi." I slowly walk towards him and bow ninety-degrees. "Hmm, you do know that it is not necessary to do that." I nod and say, "But master's orders are always to be followed."

I concentrated on my chakra, "Water Style: Inescapable Fog Jutsu!" I made sure to make the fog as thick as possible; the basic of ninja training is hiding well, okay. I bit lips as I continue on using more chakra. I made six clones of myself.

I made each of them head towards different direction to confront Kakashin sensei. Front, back, left and right. He smiles as he jumps up, "Goodbut not too-" I quickly threw a few shurikens from up and it hit him, but then it became a log, just like appears again on the tree branch, and advise the five clones below. Taking the chance I quickly try to give him a kick, but he caught it. I frown as I say, "It is impolite to not give a lady an advantage." He chuckles and say, "Your master sure does talk nonsense."

I glare at him as he insulted master but then back off. He insulted master, he just insulted master. He DARED to insult master. I WILL kill him.

* * *

Uh oh, an angry Aoi means death and blood! Oh well, it's not like I'm going to reveal everything that fast! :D Review and follow if you want to read more! XXD


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews mg4of6~! :D I'm very thankful! Monkeypig4, thank for adding this story into your favorites! Also thanks for following, Xxluff4evaxX!

Me: Again, I don't own Naruto.

Naruto: If she did she'll... Make Naruto look more cool?

Me : Ehhehe...

Naruto: Hey! What's with this script?! I'm not cool enough now?!

* * *

I WILL kill him.

I charge forward to him. I try to use taijutsu instead but he catches me easily, he was holding both of my hands from the back I use my leg to kick his knee, I turn around, "Water Style: Boiling Liquid!" I take a deep breath and then open it to release hot boiling water, it didn't hit him, but it was enough to keep him occupied.

I touch the ground, "Water style: Underground waves!" The ground shakes and a hole crack right below him. Then, water burst out, making him soaked wet. Then I made a hand sign as I say, "Lightning thunder scatter!"

Then, lightning come from above and scatter all around him, I frown as I saw him making a shield. That won't hold my lightning for long. I concentrated more chakra and the shield broke, I smile and my other clone tries to reach for the bell, and I got it!

Oh no, the sensei's coming. I look around and saw Sakura. I made another clone to block the sensei but he did the same to fight mine. The other clone throws the bells to me, I smile as I threw it towards Sakura, and she gives one to the Duck-Butt.

Now, Naruto… where is he? I even had a plan to hold the bell at the same time so that we all could survive. I stopped to look around, but then quickly dodge the sensei's attack. I frown, where is he? "Ring!" I stare at the ringing alarm clock.

I was soon tied up, together with Naruto. The sensei looks at us and says, "Well, there's no need for you guys to go back to the academy." I was in confusion and everyone was too. Does that mean I didn't failed? "Yup, all four of you should quit as ninjas." I frown after hearing what he said, but I can tell that everyone felt the same way.

"Quit as ninjas?! What does that mean!?" I flinch again, I agree with him but I can never get use to his loud personality. "Hey, I and Sasuke got the bell! What do you mean the four of us?! Plus, it was Aoi that got the bells for us!"

Duck-Butt charges towards him and the sensei easily beats him, he even steps on his head. "This training was to train your teamwork. If you guys work together you could get the bells." I lower my head as I know what he spoke was the truth. "Even if we work together one of us would still fail! That just makes us fight each other!"

He then explains, "The purpose is to see whether you could successfully work together under these designed circumstances. Yet you all just…" He sighs and starts to point out our mistakes. "Sakura, instead of Naruto, who was the nearest to you, you searched for Sasuke who was far away. Naruto! You were just running by yourself! Sasuke, you assumed the others would get in your way and try to do things alone. As for Aoi, you're probably the only one who gets the point but there was no use to do things your own self. Plus, a ninja must not show any emotions that gets away in a mission, you clearly forgotten that part when I've insulted your master."

He then says, "Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies! Aoi, if you don't want Naruto dead, go on and kill Sakura!" I widen my eyes to his command, obviously shocked and surprised. "That was one of the examples the choices you have to make during hard missions. This is a similar situation to it."

He heads towards a memorial looking rock, and say, "The names of ninjas that are carved here are recognized as heroes of the village, but they aren't just normal heroes." Naruto brightens up and asks the sensei, "Oh yeah? I want to be one of them! What kind are they?!" Sensei's face darken as he says, "There are heroes who died on duty."

He touches one of the rocks softly, as it was a fragile little thing that could break by eve breathing on it. "My best friend's name is also carved on this memorial." I feel tint of sadness for him, may everyone that died rest in peace.

"You guys will have one more chance but after lunch I'll make it harder to try again, make sure that every single bell has an owner. Those who still wish to challenge can eat lunch but don't give any to Naruto nor Aoi. It's their punishments for not getting any bell. If anyone gives them food, they will fail immediately. Got it?"

The sensei then left us alone. I sigh as I stare at the sky, it was blue, I thought only gray days mean unluckiness to me. Oh well, I guess it's okay, I'm used to this. "Here, eat." I blink as Duck-Butt gives Naruto food, he stares at me and says, "You too." I shake my head, "N-no, you all will fail if you give me any."

Sakura smiles and gestures me to open my mouth, it was hard to not open but I lasted. "I don't want to get punished…" Naruto eats his food energetically as he speaks to me, "No worries! I'm here!" I tilt my head in confusion.

"As long as I'm here I'll protect your and make sure you don't get punish! Well, not alone though."

I was surprised to hear him say that and eventually a small smile crept on my face. "Thank you." Sakura feeds me and says, "No problem at all." I stare at Naruto for a long while then say, "Thank you, Naruto." I then turn to Sakura and say, "Thank you Sakura." The last one I turned to was Duck-Butt, "T-thank you. D-duck-butt."

Again, silence was heard until Naruto laughs out loud. "Aoi! How could you insult Sasuke-kun?!" I widen my eyes when I hear her say that, it's a no wonder the Uchiha looked annoyed. I tried bowing but since I was tied it wasn't really a bow but anyone could tell I was.

"I-I'm so sorry, N-naruto said that it was a nickname. He said that nicknames are used with friends… I thought were friends so…" I feel guilty and lower my head, Sakura then hits Naruto while saying, "What are you teaching an innocent girl?!" The Uchiha on the other hand stares at me and then feeds me. I was surprised by his actions but he only looks at me and say, "Call me anything you want." I was confused, did he forgive me?

A smoke then was seen in front of us and the sensei charges towards us. "YOU GUYS…!" I closed my eyes, ready to be hit, but then tilt my head in confusion when I see him stop in front of us as he smiles, "… pass."

* * *

Ohoho! They passed! :D But why? LOL, I feel so dumb asking those who have seen the anime and read the manga. Poor Aoi, getting taught to learn wrong things. Oh well, review and follow, maybe even favorite! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Yippee! Two chapters one day! XD Actually I wrote the two of them as one chapter but since I think it's too long, I've separated them.

Me: I do not own Naruto or the characters, I only own Aoi.

Aoi: Yes, please do not misunderstand.

Me: Hehehe, now I want to try out a few things on Aoi.

Aoi: ... Is it wrong to wish I was not her character?

* * *

"You guys are the first to pass, everyone would just do everything I said like idiots." I'm grateful of that we passed but I think he needs to explain everything to us or I would feel guilty if I passed without a reason while the others failed.

"Those who break the rules of the ninja world are trash. But you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades are even lower than trash." I stare at the sensei, what he said was indeed a very… cool. "Okay, so from tomorrow on you'll go on missions as Team 7!"

Sakura and Naruto cheer in happiness, although the Uchiha did not do the same, I can tell he's quite happy. I smile as I stare at my team mates; maybe the leaf village isn't as bad as I thought it was. The sensei then walks, making us follow him. I was going to turn around to help Naruto out after they've untied me but then the Uchiha, pulls me.

"But Naruto, he-" My sentence was interrupted by the sensei and Sakura, the both of them are talking loudly. I turn around and stare in pity at Naruto. "He'll be fine." I sigh softly, "Yeah, I hope so." The Uchiha then continues on the conversation. "You always go back with him, do you really like being with the likes of him?"

I frown, that's mean to say that. "I'm different from you." He just replies with a "Hn" without even looking at me. I stop my tracks and he does the same, "You know, making eye contact is a definite must during conversation. It seems that lots of people don't know this simple rule of manners."

The sensei then speaks up, "Hmm, you're master trained you well. Sit." I quickly do what he says, his tone is the one that master always use so I think I did that out of habit. "Roll around." My body definitely moved itself. I stand up and say, "Please do not give out weird commands."

Sakura pats my head and then tries to defend me, "Yes! She's not a slave!" lower my head as I try not to speak, the sensei seems to notice this though. "Oh well! I'll be going now, take care." He then disappears into smoke.

I bit my lips and then say, "I need to do something for a while." I quickly rush back towards Naruto, he seems happy to see me, "Aoi! I knew you would come back!" I quickly try to untie him, when he was untied he jumps to hug me, which makes me surprised.

"Thanks, Aoi! I owe you one!" Even after he hugged me, I stood there without even moving. "Aoi?" I was hugged by someone that was not master, I felt warmth. I shake my head, "Sorry, I was just surprised." Then, we start to walk together.

"So this is why you went back." I was surprised to see the Uchiha standing on top of the tree, he didn't go home yet?" He seems like he is mocking me, how rude, "Those who don't obey the ninja rule are trash, but those who don't takes care their comrades are lower than trash."

He glares at me and say, "I'm an avenger, I don't need comrades." I sigh and say, "But, don't you think with them you can succeed easily?" He stares at me and say, "Well then, won't you help me avenge my family then?"

I widen my eyes, this was a serious question. "Just kidding, I see this is why people like making others shocked. They make faces that you think they'll never make." I sigh as I walk home, together with Naruto and the Uchiha. It seems that Sakura has gone of already, oh well.

"I'll be going now", The Uchiha then left us alone again. "Haha, I'm glad you can call us by our first name! Go ahead and try calling Sasuke by his first name if you want to call him. After all, he did tell you to do that himself." I shrug, wondering if I should really call him by his first name.

"Anyways, bye Aoi, let's meet again tomorrow!" I smile and nod to him as I enter my 'home'. I sit down again as I stare at the wall, this has been a habit since master only allows me to go out once a while. I slowly lay down, but I try not to close my eyes, I was sleepy but I can't sleep not with master here or else I'll have nightmares, again.

I just hope that morning would come soon.

* * *

Okay~! That's all for now! Um, review, follow and Favorite! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for following, Crazydoglover and A Dark Lullaby! Thanks for reviewing, favorite and following ILOVEANIME123!

Me: Since I guess I'll dedicate this chapter for ILOVEANIME123, then! :D

Me: I don't own Naruto!

Ino: My turn to read the script!

Ino: *Ahem!* If she does she'll make it more noticeable about Temari, Ino and Shikamaru's love triangle?!

Temari: What the-!? I don't even like him.

Me: "Um... I think I need to go to the toilet."

Temari: "Oh no, you don't!"

Shikamaru: "How troublesome..."

* * *

"Everyone in position?"

"Yes, sensei."

"I'm ready!"

"… So am I."

I bit my lips as I nod and say, "Yes."

"Alright… Go!" As soon as the sensei commands us to go, we all sprang into action. I quickly stop my tracks when I saw everyone jump on the poor cat. I wonder if it's fine… Then, the Uchiha told the sensei, "Target confirmed."

"Mission: Find the Lost Cat is complete then." I softly sigh. It was hard capturing a cat. The sensei walks towards us and then at that time the cat begins to attack Naruto. Sakura giggles at the sight and I just pity him.

The cat then starts walking towards me. I quickly back off and hug someone's arm tightly, afraid of the cat. I widen my eyes as I see who I hug was the Uchiha, Sakura didn't look pleased so I quickly let go, still backing off from the cat.

This time, I hide behind the sensei's back. "Hmm? Are you afraid Aoi?" I nod and say, "I'm afraid I might hurt it." Naruto scoffs and points to the cat, "Who cares if this fat cat gets hurt!" The cat hisses towards Naruto.

I see Sakura holding the cat and she holds it out for me. I slowly take the cat and start to stroke the animal. A smile slowly crept on my face, "T-this is my first time holding a cat…" The cat purred and my smile grows wider. Actually this is my first time touching an animal, well, a living one that is.

"Oh my cute little Tara-chan! I was so worried!" I flinch as I saw the mistress of the cat hugging it so tightly, I hope it's going to be fine… "Gyahaha! In your face, you stupid cat!" Well, that's rude, Naruto.

"Now… Kakashi's Team 7, your next duty is… Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with potato digging." Naruto quickly replies, "NO! No, thank you! I want to do a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!"

I shrug, even though we've been doing these type of missions, but I think it's the most suitable for our rank. "Ok, If you want it that much…" I blink as I stare at the Hokage in disbelief. "It's a protection mission of a certain individual. I'll give you a C-rank mission"

I was quite… excited. After all, protecting is something I did lots of times for master. "What's this? They're all bunch of brats, especially the shortest one with a stupid looking face. Are you really a ninja?" I was surprised, was he talking about me? "Hahaha, who's the shortest one with the stupid face…"

His gaze stops at me and he frowns, "Hey! That's rude to insult Aoi like that!" Sakura sweat drops and then make us stand back to back, and turns out I was taller than him a bit. He tries to run towards the man, "I'll kill you!" It's lucky that our sensei caught him, "What's the point of killing the person you're going to protect?"

"I am the expert bridge builder Tazuna, you will protect me until I get back to my country."

* * *

Expect the next chapter soon~! :D Review, Follow and Favorite this please! BTW, sorry for short chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reviewing! Bloodshot111, Crazydoglover and mg4of6! Also, thanks for following FTO, mg4of6, Bloodshot111 and bgreenwivy. Thanks again, mg4of6 and Bloodshot 111 for making the story your favs. :D

mg4of6: What's 'Kewl'?

Crazydoglover: XD Is it funny?

Bloodshot111: Haha, thx~! I guess I'll dedicate this chappie for you then!

Me: This chappie is dedicated for Bloodshot111!

Me: Also, I seriously DO NOT own Naruto. :/

Kakashi: It's my turn then.

Kakashi: If she did, she'll make Kakashi liking a certain someone, anyone.

Me: I'm curious of how would you treat a girl you like so yeah, you can't blame a curious girl.

* * *

"Let's go!" I sigh softly as I hear Naruto and the bridge builder quarreling again. We start walking and they start talking about the wave country. I shrug as they talk about the topic. I used to belong to the wave village, until master saved me.

I sigh softly as I step on a puddle. I shrug and continue on walking until I notice the sun's out and there shouldn't be a puddle. I stare at Kakashi sensei, does he know about that? I continue on walking; deciding that ignoring is the best solution, well at least for now.

Then, ninjas appeared out of the puddle, wrapping sensei in their chains, I frown as I saw them slicing him into pieces. Next, they headed towards Sakura and Tazuna. I quickly ran towards them but the Uchiha beat me to it.

I stare at him as he fight the ninja, I must admit, it was impressive. I shake my thoughts away, and I aim my kunai at both at the ninjas and it hit them perfectly. The Uchiha disposed the weapons, then they both are lifted by our sensei. I frown as the sensei found out the bridge builder was lying about the rank of the mission. This was supposed to be a B-rank mission.

Sakura then says, "Let's quit! We aren't ready for this mission, plus Naruto's wound needs medicine." I frown again, we can't just back down like this, master always says that finish what you've been assigned in the first place. I widen my eyes as Naruto stab his wound.

"I'll protect the old man! Let's continue on the mission!"

I can't help but smile softly. "Naruto it's good that you are releasing the poison but you'll die from blood lost," I slowly take his hands and touch his wounds softly, but then I widen my eyes as his wounds were fast to recover. I see this is the nine-tailed fox's powers, huh?

"Aoi? Am I going to be okay?" I slowly wrap the bandaged around him and then try to pat him like he did before, "You'll be fine."

[line here~~]

I start day-dreaming about what happened earlier. It seems the ninja was hired by a nasty man named Gatou. The bridge was in the way of shipping the drugs and more nasty stuffs so he hired the ninjas to attack the bridge builder.

"We'll be there soon."

I finally came back from reality. When we were finally there I frown. It didn't changed, not even one , we start walking again on the way, Naruto suddenly fires a kunai, it didn't hit anything. As for the second time he almost hit a rabbit, I flinch. I do hope it's okay, since rabbits… have always seemed to be the weaker ones, especially snow rabbits…

"Everyone, get down!" The sensei shouted and we quickly hit the floor. Thank goodness we did, because if we were a bit late that sword would've hurt all of us. I stare at the weapon that is now stuck on a tree. On it, was a man facing backwards.

I see the sensei stopping Naruto from moving forward. I slowly take a step backward, sensing that it was best to not fight. "You, the one stepping back, are you afraid?" I stop my steps as I hear his question, well that's rude! "Don't try to taunt my students."

"Everyone step back, this guy is a whole new level."

I quietly obey him. It is obviously the best choice. I see the man still staring at me. I frown as I stare at him back. He then shifts his gaze away from me, "I am Momochi Zabuza, demon of the hidden mist village, I would appreciate it if you hand over the old man there." Of course, sensei wasn't one to follow orders, especially from an enemy.

But, I have never expected that sensei's covered eyes are actually Sharingan eyes. "All of you surround the old man. Do not interfere with our fight, that's the teamwork in this mission." I was surprised to hear a loud voice demanding an explanation what is Sharingan, since Naruto was right beside me.

The Uchiha easily explain all. Well, master has told me about this before so I am not as confused as others. The Sharingan gives you pupil that can read and defeat all types of jutsus, it can also copy the opponent's technique. But what I was surprised is that how could he get the Sharingan eyes. I am sure master told me that only the Uchiha clan has them.

Zabuza stares at us and say, "It seems that you have four students. Hmm, they all look weak. Especially the girl on the left, she looks like even by the wind she could die! Ahhaha!" I frown, that was definitely a rude thing to say.

Suddenly, a fog surrounds us and everyone gets more alert than usual. To be honest, I am quite scared with the current situation. The sensei just told us that he excels in silent killing. The fact that he starts to list parts of the body where he would kill us with makes the situation worse.

I blink and stare at the Uchiha as he… trembles? I widen my eyes but soon gain my focus back. It seems that even a strong ninja would experience fear. "Don't worry I'll protect you guys even if it kills me." The word of the sensei seems to calm us down a bit.

Then, sensei and Zabuza start to fight, everything was so fast, in the end I see sensei holding a kunai in front of the man's throat. I was surprised and felt fear when I see sensei getting caught in the Water Prison.

"A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Basically once you are listed in my handbook, you are a ninja."

Just after the man said that he kicks Naruto away and the sensei quickly warns us to escape. I clench my fists as I see him stepping on Naruto's Leafband. I clench my fists in anger. How rude. No, that isn't rude, that's ten times worse than rude.

I quickly charge towards the man, not caring Sakura's shout for my name. But, just as I expected, he easily kicked me away. But, it's okay. That's okay. Because… I already took the Leafband so I don';t mind if I get hurt or anything…

"Aoi, are you alright?"

I slowly get up and glare at Zabuza. I clutch the Leafband in my hands and then point at Naruto. "I don't mean to be rude, but, listen up you… you freak!" I bit my lips as I tremble a bit, it was the first time I have ever been this rude.

"Remember to put the name of the future Hokage in your handbook, will you? It's Naruto Uzumaki!"

I quickly realize what I was doing. This is weird, I never spoken up for anyone, well anyone except master. This is bad, if I care so much about someone else like this, I am going to forget about master sooner than I thought! I must think about master, I must only care about master...

I was surprise when I feel someone taking the Leafband away from my hand. He pats my head and smiles at me as he says, "Good job." I smile as I see him tie the Leafband on his head after he pats me. "Heh, you heard the girl, you better remember what she said!" Naruto turns to us and say, "Hey you guys, would you lend me your ears, I got a plan!" I nod to him and the others don't mind as well. Naruto seems please to our cooperation.

"Well, now, let's get wild."

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter~! Favorite, Follow and Review if you do! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reviewing! mg4of6, Crazydoglover and TheSecondOtherGuy! Thanks for following the story! TheSecondOtherGuy and xXxIRISxXx~!

mg4of6: Thanks for explaining~!

Crazydoglover: Thanks

TheSecondOtherGuy: What happened? :3

Me: I'll dedicate each chapter for each and every follower of this. :3

Me: So I'll dedicate this for A Dark Lullaby then!

Aoi: She doesn't own Naruto. If she does she'll make MORE sad scenes.

Me: Haha, true. I love tragedies more than anything.

Aoi: I just hope I wouldn't be in them.

* * *

"You have confidence, but do you stand a chance?" My gaze quickly shifts from Zabuza to the sensei as he yells at us, "What are you guys doing? I told you to run away!"

I bit my lips as I continuously apologize to the sensei in my mind for not obeying him. "The battle's outcome is already decided when I got caught! Our mission is to protect the bridge builder, did you forget this?!"

We all stare at the builder, wanting him to allow us to fight. "Don't worry, I caused this, I won't say that I want to survive no matter what. Sorry but, Fight all you want!"

"Are you ready?!" Naruto shouted to the ninja that was in front of us. But he just chuckles, "Still want to play pretend ninja, now huh? When I was your age my hands were already soaked in blood."

I got my guard up, that doesn't sounds nice. "The hidden Mist Village was known as the Bloody Mist village back then. There was an obstacle if you want to be a ninja in that village." I lower my head as I heard what sensei said, Even though at that time I was too young to become a ninja and did not participate, but I've certainly heard of it.

"So you also know about the final test." Naruto, being the curious one asks him, "What's that final test?!" Zabuza chuckles and finally replies to Naruto, "Students killing each other."

"Friends are separated into groups of two and were forced to fight until one of them dies. This is done with friends that helped each other, shared their dreams and competed together."

"Ten years ago, the hidden Village of Mist went through a reformation. In the previous year a demon had appeared that finally decided it." Sakura was the one to speak up this time. "What did that monster do?"

Sensei continues on, "A small boy who had not gain the right to become a ninja, killed more than 100 of the candidates without hesitation." I widen my eyes as Zabuza kicks the Uchiha and then uses his elbow to hit his stomach.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" I clenched my fists, not enough but I hope this would work. I frown as I see each of his clones disappear. It's my turn. This time, I will do taijutsu.

I quickly charge towards him and past the first him. "Hm, so you were aiming for the real me." I immediately try to punch him but I fail, so I try to kick him but he also caught it, I turn around, making him letting go. "Lightning thunder scatter!" He was caught off guard when I aim for the sea behind him so I quickly caught him from behind.

Before I could attack him I see a clone of his appearing behind of Sakura. "No!" Just before his sword could touch Sakura, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I cough up blood, my eyes travels downward. Then, I saw Zabuza'a sword that was now pierced into my stomach.

This… This is really bad, not only Naruto but now Sakura. Have I start to care about them? I don't know, I don't know all these feelings, usually only master would make me feel like this but I do know that I can't breathe, I coughing up and I am losing blood from my stomach.

"Aoi!" Not only Naruto but there are others that are screaming my name, all of them sound so… frantic. I couldn't reply them, if breathing hurts so much, I don't even dare to try to speak.

My eyelids start to get heavier and heavier every second. "Hmph, and I thought you would be impressive with that much amount of chakra in you. Oh well! Goodbye." Zabuza said, pulling out his sword out of me.

I don't mind him calling me weak but I'm afraid, I can't sleep. I don't want to sleep. The nightmares, it will come again. I don't want it to appear. No, no, no! But, as much as I want to stay awake, I can't.

* * *

I hope this was long enough! :3 I originally wanted to make her go angry or what not but since that's TOO common and I like being SPECIAL so I just made her do that, but I felt I only made it more common. Oh well! Review, Follow and Favorite! :D


End file.
